BORROWED ANGEL
by kai-itachi21
Summary: one shot AU slight OOC. a painting...a 100 year old promise waiting to be fulfilled


BORROWED ANGEL

Italics - past

A/N: I made this story year 2005, one night out of the blue and I couldn't stop crying when I finished it. Lucky that no one is awake or else I would be laughed at for being a melodramatic idiot. Hope you guys will like this one ^.^

Present Time

Exhibit of Lady H's paintings

A young lady was looking for a special painting that was done a hundred years ago. She had seen every bit of work the mysterious painter had done but recently, it was said that she made a last painting without everyone's knowledge. A painting she had made for her one true love.

She saw a corridor with a sign of **do not enter** but her heart beats as if she knows what is inside there. Opening the door, there she saw a single painting hanged in the middle of the wall that was illuminated by a soft light. She walked closer to see it clearly and saw the sign of Lady H at the down right corner of it. She doesn't know that the curator has been following her everywhere.

"What are you doing here miss? You're trespassing"

Her milky white eyes gazes on him "I'm sorry. I know that I'm breaking a rule but I have this unexplainable feeling that I had to see this"

"Are you a fan of Lady H?"

"Hai. I have seen every one of her paintings but I felt like there is still one that I haven't seen. A painting that I want to own"

The curator was fascinated and she smiled "weird isn't it? I'll give up all of my inheritance for this painting mister"

"But this isn't for sale. The owner, who is a descendant of the painter wouldn't sell it for all the treasures in the world"

Her face saddened "I'll do anything for this painting. It is so beautiful. It gives me a feeling that there is a promise behind it"

The curator was shocked "how did you know?"

Puzzlement crosses her face "what do you mean?"

"I will tell you the story behind this painting miss. I hope you have the time"

"I have all the time in the world"

The curator left for a moment and came back with two chairs, placing it in front of the painting so that they could gaze at it as he tells his story…..

_A 20 year old handsome young man from a prominent family is sitting under a huge tree to avoid the hot sun when he felt something dropped on his head_

"_What the hell?"_

_He saw that it is a book and gazes up on the tree. He was surprised to see a young woman half lying on one of its thick branches. It looks like she fell asleep. _

_Scowling he shouted "hey you, wake up!"_

_But she doesn't seem to hear him and to his great shock, she seems to be sliding off from the branch and is soon falling down. Catching her in his arms, only did she open her eyes. Shocked to see herself in the arms of a very handsome stranger she said "put me down" and he did._

"_Aren't you going to say thank you for what I did?" he said in an annoyed voice_

"_For what?" _

_He glared at her "I just saved your pretty neck from breaking. You fell from the tree because you fell asleep"_

_Her eyes widened "Oh!" then she bowed and said "thank you for your help"_

"_What were you doing up there anyway?"_

"_Reading" then she remembered her book_

"_Where is my book?"_

_He gave it back to her "that thing fell on top of my head thanks to you"_

_She giggled at the thought of it _

"_What are you laughing about?"_

"_Nothing. Thank you again"_

_That is when they both studied each others features. He has an alabaster skin, onyx eyes, spiky raven hair, a beautiful nose and full sensual lips. He is a devastatingly handsome man. But he has that cold expression, a proud and arrogant posture that gives out the impression that he is not from a common family._

_On the other hand, he noticed that her skin is so pale, almost translucent, indigo colored hair, pearly orbs, a cute nose and small pink lips. Her soft voice held a certain command which implies that she's isn't from a common family either. Their staring was cut when a maid came running in their direction bearing a cloak._

"_Miss, we have to go home. Your father must be getting worried by now"_

"_Hai" and the maid put the cloak on her shoulders. She turned back and bowed to him once more when he asked "what is your name?"_

_She smiled "Hyuuga Hinata"_

_He gave her a nod "mine is Uchiha Sasuke"_

The curator said "that was their first meeting, never thought that they would see each other again very soon"

_Sasuke has never forgotten about the woman he had met. So is Hinata. He came back to the place where they had met only to see her climbing the tree._

"_What are you doing?" his voice startled her and she lost her footing and came crashing down onto his body. The impact brought them together on the ground. Sasuke put his hands on her waist as they sat up._

_She glared at him "you startled me" his lips were twitching "you really look cute when you're angry" she blushed and looked away_

"_Thank you again" she whispered _

"_Don't mention it" _

"_What are you doing here anyway?" _

"_Hiding; And I want to clear my mind"_

_She raised a brow "really?"_

"_What about you?"_

"_To clear my mind also and to find inspirations"_

_He frowned "what do you do for a living? You're a Hyuuga"_

_She smiled "I'm a painter"_

"_Hn. You said you're a painter, maybe you could help me find a gift for my mother's birthday"_

"_What kind of painting does she like?"_

"_About angels; more of the mysterious Lady H"_

"_Oh. You like her?"_

"_Yes. I like her paintings much more is my mother. She has 3 of them in our house. She's waiting for the next one she would make. Actually, almost everyone is waiting"_

"_Maybe she's taking a break"_

"_Possibly; She's fascinating, a famous painter who doesn't want to be seen"_

_She just smiled "it could be that she wants a peaceful life, away from the limelight"_

_He frowned "you sound as if you know her"_

"_It's just a hunch"_

The young lady said "it is amazing how they bonded already in such a short time"

The curator agreed "yes. It is said that they are soul mates"

"What else happened?"

"_Your mother's birthday, when is it?"_

"_Last week of next month"_

"_Okay" and she took her book and began to read. Sasuke leaned closer to take a look_

"_You're reading about soul mates?" she looked at him to see his perplexed expression_

"_Yes, because I believe in them"_

_Their eye's met and both realized that they are very close. Sasuke's gaze softened and closes the gap to catch her lips in a kiss._

_As their lips parted "I've never said it to any girl but would you believe me if I say I like you?"_

_She blushed and said "I think I like you too" and they kissed again._

The curator said "their meetings continued on until Sasuke told her he loves her and proposes to her. It was the day before his mother's birthday"

"_We're already at the marrying age. I've been working on my family's business since I was 18. I could support you well"_

"_This is all very sudden. I need to think about it"_

_He frowned "when can I have your answer?"_

"_Tomorrow"_

_He sighs and pulled her closer to him._

The curator said "but she didn't come. Her maid was the one who saw Sasuke"

"_The young miss wants you to have this" giving him the painting wrapped in an oil cloth_

"_Where is she?" he demanded_

"_I'm sorry master, that I cannot answer" instead she gave him a letter "this came from miss. I have to go now" and she bowed leaving him immediately._

The curator said "Sasuke couldn't understand but went home carrying the painting. In his room, he read her letter and was bewildered"

"_Dearest Sasuke,_

_You know I love you but we cannot be together under some circumstances. The painting is for your mother. I'm sorry but you will never see me again. You are now free to find a new love._

_Hinata_

_Sasuke crumpled the letter and cried. That was his state when his mother found him_

"_Why are you crying Sasuke?"_

"_She didn't accept me mother"_

_Mikoto embraced her son "tell me everything" _

_And he did so. From their first meeting until today_

"_You should find out the truth about why she suddenly leaves you even though you said that she loves you"_

_He nodded "by the way, she wants you to have this mother"_

"_A painting?" his mother unwrapped the gift and "Oh my goodness!"_

"_Mother what's wrong?"_

"_Come and see" _

_He walked closer and was stunned._

"_This is made by Lady H, Sasuke!"_

"_I don't believe it….Hinata is Lady H" and he remembered her words from their previous meetings._

The curator said "after that discovery, he asked his mother to keep it a secret and she agreed. The Uchiha family now holds 4 of her paintings. Sasuke on the other hand tried to find her until one day; he saw her maid and followed her. He was surprised that she was heading in a hospital. In a special room, there he found Hinata lying on a bed looking very pale. He waited until her maid left the room"

"_Hinata…" he caressed her face and she stirred. Her eyes widened when she saw its Sasuke_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He helped her as she sat up "Hinata what's wrong? Is this the reason why you didn't accept me? Are you sick?"_

_But she wouldn't look at him "you shouldn't be here. Please leave"_

_And he noticed her tears; cupping her face, he dried them with his thumbs and kisses her deeply, telling her of how he misses her and love her. They broke apart when the door opened again and an elderly man came in, surprise written on his face._

The curator said "that was Lord Hyuuga, Hinata's father. Sasuke introduced himself but he was asked to leave. But Sasuke doesn't want to, so Lord Hyuuga called their servants to throw him out. A commotion happened as Sasuke was being pulled away harsly while Hinata pleaded with her father not to hurt him. Then suddenly, she was clutching her chest and fainted"

_Sasuke escaped his holders and ran to Hinata's side while her father shouted for the doctors. _

_He pulled her into his arms "Hinata wake up! Hinata!"_

_The doctors came and they were ushered out of the room._

The curator continued on "Sasuke asked her father what is happening and he was told about her heart ailment. He couldn't move nor speak in shock"

"_My wife, Hinata's mother was a healthy woman but all of a sudden she died. The doctors told us that she had a heart attack. I couldn't believe it at first but the doctors said that there are cases of heart problems that you wouldn't detect easily"_

"_Hinata…is she suffering the same thing?" Sasuke's voice cracked a little_

_Lord Hyuuga gave a heavy sigh and nodded "she was 10 years old when she had her first attack. Our family doctor confirmed it, saying that my wife's ailment is the same as hers. It looks like she inherited it"_

_Sasuke closes his eyes tightly_

"_When I found out about the two of you, I told her to stop seeing you since you didn't know her real condition. I hope you understand. She might die anytime" _

_Sasuke's face hardened in determination "now that I know the truth, I want to stay beside her and take care of her no matter what. I want her to be my wife"_

"_You're willing to do that? What if I tell you that she's not allowed to have any children? Go and find another woman who can give you what she cannot. You don't know the feeling of losing a loved one"_

"_I'll take the risk because I love her"_

_Lord Hyuuga looked at him steadily and said "foolish kid"_

The young lady interjected "so that means he finally agreed?"

The curator smiled "yes. After some preparations, they finally got married. They were very happy and Hinata seemed to get healthier and healthier as the days goes by. But something unexpected happened when Hinata announced that she's carrying their child after a year of being man and wife"

The young lady was surprised "but she is not allowed right?"

"Yes and Sasuke was really angry but she said that if she's going to die, she'll be leaving him a remembrance and also for herself to have the fulfillment of being a true woman. Even though he's afraid to lose her, he's also very happy that they created a life and would soon be a true family. When her father knew about it, Sasuke earned a punch which he had to nurse for a few days. A doctor was ordered to live in their house near the shore to make sure everything will be well. Sasuke would always caress her growing womb and talk to it. The day of the birthing finally came and the tension is at its peak. There was confusion because she was only in her eight month, but an answer was given: she's carrying twins. The doctors and nurses helped her to birth them as easily as she could. And miracles proved to be true when it is finally over and Hinata didn't suffer an attack"

"Oh! That's so wonderful! What were her children?"

"A boy and a girl; Sasuke named the boy Itachi in honor of his brother who disappeared a long time ago and the girl was named by Hinata, Hikari. That was the happiest moment of their lives. Sasuke proved to be a doting father and the twins were doted upon by their grandparents"

The curator suddenly fell sad and she asked why

"Well, everything must come to an end right?"

"What happened?"

"As you know, there is no curing for heart ailments. Hinata began to feel them coming back after the twin's 5th birthday. Maybe another cause is that she never stopped painting and she created 20 of them all in all. She didn't tell Sasuke about it and that night, she dreamed of her mother telling her time's up"

"Oh God!"

"The pains were attacking frequently and the children were sent to their grandparents. Sasuke was always by her side taking care of her. She became weaker and weaker and Sasuke couldn't do anything. Even the medicines aren't helping anymore. Then on Sunday afternoon…."

"_Sasuke…" Hinata called to him softly_

"_Yes?" she smiled faintly_

"_Will you take me to the shore? I want to watch the sunset"_

_He nodded and carried her in his arms to the shore. They sat together with him embracing her from behind._

"_Hinata….is it time?" she nodded and he began to cry_

"_Don't cry after all that we had shared…I'm very happy. I love you so much even though what we had is borrowed time"_

_Sasuke embraced her tightly "yes…what we had is borrowed time. I love you so much. If only…."_

"_Actually, we had already been extended" he laughed softly and they look at the setting sun _

"_It's so beautiful…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Sasuke…kiss me now" and he did, even though crying, they kissed each other with all the emotions that they have. Hinata finally closes her eyes and died._

The young lady was crying silently as the curator continued on "Hinata or Lady H died with a smile on her lips. The family members came and saw Sasuke crying over her body. Everybody was shocked but accepted the truth. Sasuke remained strong for his children. Lord Hyuuga told Sasuke that Hinata wishes to be burned and that her ashes should be thrown into the sea. He did it without question. And a week after that, her lawyer came to give him her last gift"

_Sasuke received the package and the lawyer gave him a letter_

"_She made this without your knowledge. For the eventuality of her death when she suffered the symptoms again" _

"_Thank you"_

_After the lawyer left, he went to their room and opened the package. It was a painting of an angel with her wings fully spread, heading to the heavens - where another angel is waiting – waving goodbye to a man standing on the seashore. _

_He felt tears came into his eyes but he held them back as he opened her letter. He read_

_To my one true love Sasuke,_

_From the moment I met you, I knew that you're my soul mate, the other half of me. You and the children are my treasures, the ones who gave me the greatest happiness in this world. No regrets at all. Even though short, it is more than enough. I know that you would take care of them when I'm gone and you are free to love again. But make sure that the woman you're going to choose will love my children or else I will haunt you._

_Sasuke, the painting that you received with this letter, please don't lose it. Whatever happens alright? I love you and I promise, that in another lifetime, we will be together again. We would know each other because my soul would find yours. In front of this painting; which I entitled "Borrowed Angel". And when that time comes, we won't be borrowing time anymore and never to be separated again._

_Hinata_

_Sasuke smiled through his tears. Looking at the painting "I will hold on to your promise Hinata. I will"_

The curator said "but Sasuke never married again and he ordered that the painting mustn't be lost and be protected. That is why this painting never left the family. It is considered as a priceless heirloom"

"What a beautiful love story"

The curator agreed when his cell phone rang. He answered it while the young lady continued to stare at it.

"Excuse me miss, the owner of the painting is coming here"

"Oh…I want to look at it for a while more. Please."

The curator nodded and left her alone. After a few minutes, footsteps were heard and a few feet away from her, the young man stops.

"That isn't for sale miss"

She turned around and both were shocked. The young man walked closer to her and recognition of their hearts and souls echoed to each other. The young man with spiky black hair and onyx eye's stare at the young lady with blue black hair and pearly orbs who gazes back.

"What took you so long?" he whispered

She smiled softly "I'm sorry. I'm here now and I won't leave you again"

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. As their lips parted he said "I'm sorry, but I haven't introduced myself first. My name is Sasuke"

"And mine is Hinata. Nice to meet you" and they kissed again before gazing back at the painting entwined in each others arms.

The curator looks on in awe as the promise that had waited a hundred years, is finally fulfilled right before his eyes.

A/N: reviews are greatly appreciated. Forgive the grammatical errors here and there. Pardon if the story is a bit fast paced but that is how it should be. See ya next time.


End file.
